


give you a reason to cry

by oilteeth



Series: Evil Alteans AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Sex Slavery, dark allurance, dark/evil allura, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oilteeth/pseuds/oilteeth
Summary: Empress Allura wants to treat her pet, but he just cries to much.





	give you a reason to cry

“Lance come here.” 

The boy felt his body stiffen. Being called wasn’t good. He didn’t want to go to her, he didn’t want to be pet or put on her lap. But he couldn’t not go. He had to be a good pet, he had to listen to what she said. 

Lance got up and crawled over to the figure sitting on the throne. He sat down in front of it, careful not to look up in fear that she’ll hurt him. “Good boy,” She purred, petting his rich brown hair. The Empress was proud of her pet, a former Paladin of Voltron, now trained and tamed to be owned. 

Modified to be what she wanted, his ugly round ears now turned into pointed tips. Blue makeup swirled around his body, to look like an Altean. The Empress could of changed him to make him have Altean DNA, but she wanted to keep his human DNA. He was rare, human.

Humans where killed in the war a while ago- they didn’t want to join the peaceful world that the Empress was creating. A shame, really. But the light shined again, bringing little Lance to her feet. Lance fell easily, breaking like a old piece of wood. 

Allura loved it. 

She had put him through intense training. Debated if she should put non-cogs in him, but then decided against it. Her wonderful scientist brought her a collar that could connect to his body, in which he could be controlled by that instead of actually messing with his head. 

She didn’t want some limp body on the ground, she wanted some of Lance’s spark. She wanted to keep a small bit of him, just enough for him to get scared or for him to feel safe.

Lance was a good boy now, crouching down for Allura, waiting for commands, and knowing his place. He sat in front of her, head bowed and back outstretched. She had worked many hours to get Lance in that position, to make him bow to her. Allura saw his fear and pain, his body shaking like a leaf as he waited for the Empress to say something. 

She combed her hand through his hair, smiling devilishly. “You’re so cute Lance. So small and scared, body shaking like a leaf. You’re just waiting for me to give you commands, hm?” She purred, pulling on the chocolate locks gently. He whimpered at that- he was very sensitive with his hair. 

“You’re such a good boy. Good boys get rewards, don’t they? This’ll be your first reward. I’m so proud Lance! You’ve come such a long way, from thinking you’re this hero, fighting back, to now. You’re crouching at my feet, verge of tears. I’m so proud of your improvement.” 

Lance shuddered at her words, tears biting at his eyes. He knew that was all true. He fell to easily to Allura’s- no Mistress- hand. He broke to easily, he wasn’t a Paladin anymore. He was a toy, a slut for the Empress. If he just could fight back more, if he could run away from her and her manipulation and pain and bondage- he could be happy again.

He was afraid that would never happen. Allura cherished his sobs and whimpers, she loved to see fear in his eyes, and the betrayal of her fake aftercare. 

“Your reward should be great, hm? Pretty, matches you. Maybe- maybe I’ll get you your own room?” She hummed, pulling on his hair harder, dragging the human to her legs. Lance let out a soft cry of pain before letting his head fall at her feet. 

“Your room could be a pretty blue, have a big bed in the middle for of course- you’re job. I’m afraid I’ll have to put your toys and binding in there as well, but if you do get a room, you know how much fun we could have?” She hummed, watching Lance’s body.

The human whimpered- he loved the idea of finally getting something to himself, but he didn’t trust Mistress to give him an actual room. “What do you think? I could make your room so pretty, you could have toys and-“ She cut of sharply, before yanking Lance up again.

“Actually, no. I like you like this. Used publicly for everyone to see and hear. Sleeping under my bed or in the closet, crying in my lap? So much better than some room to shove you in. Plus, it would waste resources.” She muttered, hearing Lance’s cries and begs.

“Stop your crying. You’ve been through worse. Or do I need to give you a reason to cry?” She hissed, shaking his head by his hair. Lance let out a louder cry of pain, tears rolling down his cheeks. He wanted to beg using words but Allura would beat him for using words. He’s not allowed to talk- he can only whimper. 

Allura hissed, yanking his head to slamming it against the throne. Lance let out a loud yell of pain, sobbing loudly. “See? Now you have a reason to cry.” She growled. 

“I think you’ve lost your reward for being a good boy. Good boys aren’t crybabies.” She rolled her eyes, dropping his head onto the ground. He continued to cry, his head started to have red blood roll down the side. 

“I guess I’ll have to teach you again. You’re going to be a good pet, if you like it or not.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol heres another shit oneshot  
> enjoy?


End file.
